Orange Strawberries and Purple Midgets
by Akuma Ja Nai
Summary: A boy, a girl, and an event that'll bring them together. Maybe it's the typical love story, or maybe there's more to it than just that. Let's find out. - An IchiRuki FanFiction -
1. Prologue

Hello there! Welcome to my first fan fiction – _Orange Strawberries and Purple Midgets_!

I hope this fan fiction will meet your standards ;*

Please enjoy and read it until the end 3

_**Rating**_: **M. **I need to be SUPER careful about this issue since I have the tendency to suddenly write BAD words, and I understand how some of our readers are very sensitive about this thus, the rating. Oh, and of course the heat emitted by the power of sexual tension! This will appear in later chapters, and although I said 'sexual tension' that doesn't entirely mean I'm going to write things _higher_ than that level. I might, but that depends on _your _suggestions later on!

_**Notes**_: I need your understanding with regards to this matter – English is actually not my main language. So beforehand, I apologize for some grammatical flaws! (also, you could try guessing what country I'm from!)

_**Disclaimer**_: Authors seem to do this on every chapter of their stories, so I will do my piece too: **I do not own Bleach! **I mean, if I did, why would I even write a fanfic of my own story? X).

Okay, so enough talking. On to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Strawberries and Purple Midgets<strong>

The Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA's POV:<strong>

A new day is born.

I groaned slightly as I flexed my arms. I stared at the window which was situated beside my bed. It was covered with curtains, but sunlight obviously peeked through it. I then directed my vision to the ceiling, which is probably the ceiling I have to get used to seeing right after I wake up in the morning.

You see, I have recently moved to this town, Karakura. This town is absolutely the best place to start a new life; it was a very peaceful place with lots of friendly people and puzzles to solve. Sure, it has lots of wild/crazy people, but hey, what kind of town doesn't?

Anyway, Karakura Town was the place the man who adopted me (or now as the legal files state, my _brother_) chose for me to settle in. Apparently, my big sister, who I thought had abandoned me as a child, married him. Kuchiki Byakuya was his name. Both of them were madly inlove, I could clearly see that. Why? He was the infamous Kuchiki clan's heir, and to the eyes of his relatives, _she_ was nothing. But he married her anyway. And so, Kuchiki Byakuya breaks a rule for love.

Oh, and guess what? He has broken the rules once again by bringing _me_ to the clan. _Me_, as in his wife's little sister. He had offered to bring me in prior to Hisana's death wish. Yes, Hisana's death wish. He told me Hisana died two years ago by a disease and that he promised her that he would find her little sister, Rukia. And that's how this arrangement came in two years later.

I could still recall how I lived before he found me. I was paying for my own good and studied in an all girls' school by a scholarship which I worked hard to acquire. Other than that, I had a job with a salary enough to cover my bills and other crucial things. I lived in a normal-looking apartment and I always focused on my job and my studies. Because of that, I didn't have _that_ much friends. Not even a boyfriend as well.

'_I worked so hard,' _I'd think and chuckle lightly.

Also, before, I was _only_ Rukia. I was the Rukia who haven't met either one of her parents; who thought that the only person she got left as a family abandoned her simply because she didn't care anymore. But no, Hisana wasn't like that. I remembered how my _new_ brother told me, "Hisana used to tell me she left to find you a future. She never failed to cry whenever she said that."

And yes, she did. She did. She _did_ find me a future.

From now on, I am _Kuchiki_ Rukia. And _this_ is the future she found for me.

I live in this western-inspired house with these golden doorknobs and cream-colored walls and with my assigned guardian, Rangiku Matsumoto. She came here for her part time job, which was actually summed up to two things in the job description: _(1) Take care of Rukia and (2) make sure she doesn't get in to trouble._

_And the reason for having a guardian?_ Well, of course brother adopted me and got me in to the family, but he isn't all that openly affectionate. He shows concern, but never does it surface from his stoic appearance. He comes back to Soul Society (the place where I use to stay) to manage his hotels and malls and his own clan. Kuchiki Byakuya was a busy man, always so preoccupied with the fruits of his prosperity. And I told you, he broke the rules once again by accepting me into the family. This move stirred up controversy within the clan, and they did not like that. I recalled how I heard some men from the clan complain about my existence and how it would injure the clan's noble reputation. They simply did not like the fact that a mere commoner such as I would enter the clan. But whatever the case was, brother would _always_ end up shaking them off by his usual demeanor and the next thing you know, they'll be muttering curses while leaving his office. Oh, and even if they _did_ complain, would it be up to them to decide anyway? _**No.**_ Because they simply do not have his throne.

Anyway, Rangiku takes care of me everyday; she prepared food, clothes and filed the papers for my admission to Karakura High. Oh, and Rangiku is about my age and she made sure that I attend the same school she did, thus, Karakura High. Rangiku was a very pretty person too. She's quite the icon in Karakura High with that Strawberry blonde hair of hers and those captivating eyes, not to mention, her assets. Her presence makes guys swoon, definitely. But among those guys she could always choose from, there was only one person that could make her fall. And that man was Ichimaru Gin.

Ah, but that's another story.

I met with Rangiku's friends. They were-

_Knock, knock, knock._ Three gentle knocks were heard from the door.

**Way to interrupt my amazing inward speech.**

"Rukia!" Rangiku's familiar, motherly voice called, and it was in these moments that I felt like a daughter being woken up by her mother. "Come on out and eat breakfast!"

I eventually got up from my comfy and soft bed and headed towards the door and opened it. I was about to follow Rangiku to the kitchen when I heard a familiar tone from my room. It was from my phone.

I glanced at Rangiku, who merely smiled considerably, and directed myself back to my room. I found my phone lying in my bed, vibrating, so I picked it up and found a text message from Ishida Uryuu. Ah, this guy again. He's like, the whole school's paparazzi.

_From: Ishida Uryuu_

_Subject: Party_

_Kuchiki-san, you coming to Grimmjow's party on Friday?_

_(END) _

…Party? What party?

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV:<strong>

Another damn day.

That damned butler Zangetsu woke me up today. I hated mornings in Karakura, moreover if it was the morning of a weekday.

"It's time to wake up, young master," Zangetsu called from the door. I buried my face in the pillow and groaned frustratingly. "Surely Master Isshin would be frustrated if he knew you refused to get up today too."

"I don't care." I said in between groans.

"Young master, if Master Isshin knew, he'd probably call that therapist that you really hate… what was her name again…"

My eyes widened and I cocked my head to his direction and found Zangetsu smiling suspiciously.

"…Oh," He smirked. "Shihouin Yoruichi."

"You…!" I glared at him. "You wouldn't dare! You traitor!"

"Only for your well-being, young master."

**A few minutes later…**

'And what kind of father sends his son a freakin' therapist just because he doesn't want to wake up early in the morning?' I thought as I made my way to school.

As always, I had to fight off Zangetsu's request to send me off by the Porsche to school. Ha! As if I'd do that. Just imagine – Kurosaki Ichigo entering the school grounds with a Porsche, then an old man would get out of the driver's seat wearing a black hat, a tailcoat, white gloves and black leather shoes and open the door for me.

_Too freakin' flashy_. Not to mention, creepy as well.

I live in this part of Karakura. I live with the butler, Zangetsu, in that modern-looking home father built as a going-away gift. About Eight years ago, Isshin (my dad) and my two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, went off to that town called Soul Society or something. Anyway, the thing is, dad owned a hospital there and he had to stay there to manage. Yuzu and Karin also went there to continue their studies.

Anyway, it's always like this in the mornings. It's becau-

_I know you want me~_

_You know I want 'cha! Want 'cha~_

_I know you want me~_

_You know I want 'cha! Want 'cha~_

What the-? I shove my hands to my pockets to find out where the sudden ringing was coming from and finally discovered that it was from my phone. God, I swear, I'll kill the ass who set this up as my ringing tone.

"WHAT?" I replied.

"Oh, Ichigo!" a familiar voice sounded up.

**Damn you, Grimmjow.**

"_How'd 'cha like ya new ringing tone? Pretty sweet, huh?"_ he laughed.

"'Sweet' you goddamn ass!" I cursed at him. "Since when did you do this?"

"_Yesterday,"_ he replied plainly. _"Oh, 'neeway. We're havin' a party at Friday. Ya are invi-"_

"NO THANK YOU!" I raised my voice and hung up.

_Damn parties._

**(End of Prologue)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, so? What do you think? Is it worth the effort? Also, have you noticed that Ichigo's part is a bit short? Well, that's the beauty of it! We'll get to know more about him in the next chapters X'))).

**Review and I'll give you an Orange Strawberry with an extra serving of SMEXEHH.**


	2. Chapter One

**First things first.** Thank you for the reviews! I'm more than happy at this moment… no, shall we use the word 'ecstatic' instead? (chuckles) Anyway, thank you! I very much appreciate the time you used on this fanfic. It makes me really happy. Please keep on supporting me! 8')))).

* * *

><p><strong>Replies for the Reviews:<strong>

For **pigsinthesky**-san: Thank you for loving it! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can although please consider, I am actually just a student and I also have my priorities 8'))))). Also, bringing Shuuhei to the fic? I think that's a very GREAT idea! I adore Shuuhei afterall; he's so funny and cute! Oh, and lastly – yes, I am Asian 8'))))).

For **tman0066**-san: Thank you so much! I'll work real hard 8'))).

For **xJ11Cx**-san: Thank you! I respect your statement although, in the end, it's always going to be about their love, right? (chuckles)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's little Note: <strong>Goodness, was I shocked with the amount of visitors I had for the Prologue! There were actually a lot in number under the 'hits' label, but alas, I do not know what that means in _this_ case. Can someone please enlighten me?

**Anyway, before you start reading the very first chapter, I'd like to let you know I wasn't quite pleased with how it turned out with my version of Ichigo's point of view. Maybe it's because I don't understand what it is that goes inside a man's mind entirely, so my writing is probably… rushed, and not all that amazing. Because of this, I've decided to insert Ichigo's POV in situations that I'm comfortable with. I'll try harder next time, so please bear with me. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Strawberries and Purple Midgets<strong>

Chapter One: Can You Try Mixing Two Colors?

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV:<strong>

I was greeted by the usual chatter as I arrived today in school. Well, it was kind of… louder than the usual actually. They were all "The party!" and "The dress I'm going to wear…" and those stuff.

I did receive a call from Ishida earlier about the party, and well maybe that's how it got things started here. What a ruckus.

A lot was talking about the party that it almost seemed like the whole of Karakura high would attend. Throughout the hallway, I could hear the voices of popular girls, geeks, emos, bullies and other varieties and they all seemed to talk about one thing – the party. It's such a hot issue for most of the students that it's almost _annoying_.

Also, I do recall having to accept that invitation Ishida sent me through message. I thought, 'It's good exposure' so I was excited about it. Hmmm, but _this_ level of excitement? Well, certainly not. But then again, I wonder how parties are in Karakura. Sure, I did live a cruel life in the past but I did get to attend some parties held at the all-girls school I studied in. It was a pleasant occasion, and the atmosphere was friendly. The music was usually classical, and I loved it that way. But I guess it's not going to be like that in Karakura now, would it? I mean, think of all the people who'd get bored.

I thought about it all over again and eventually frowned. Let's reserve the thoughts for later!

My silent mutterings were disturbed as I found out that the hallway was flooded with girls. They were squealing, and apparently, turning to one direction.

'Let me guess; is it something for the party?' I thought sarcastically.

The hallway cleared out eventually like the parting of the Red Sea and revealed a tall, dashing young man. He had this striking orange hair and it made me want to touch it immediately after seeing it. It was spiky, but it did look soft.

And boy, do I want to touch it.

Atop that, he had beautiful, captivating amber eyes. Sure, I've seen a heck lotta eyes with that same color, but his… his were a different story. They were like, amber orbs bathed with a loadful of 'attractive'; they were like pools of dark honey mixed with-

…Okay, that was weird.

Anyway, the point is, his presence made my heart skip a beat. I could feel myself gaping at his sight; not gaping, as in like a hungry rapist, but gaping at _his_ beauty. In fact, anyone I know would agree that he was the most handsome man I've ever laid my eyes on. And trust me, only a few know me, but they do _know_ me entirely; down from the very last detail.

I flew back to reality and tore away my gaze from the orange-haired boy as I heard Rangiku talking to someone. I glanced at her, and she immediately met my eyes. She stood there with a tall, black-haired man. He had a '69' tattoo on his cheek and he had a buffy built for a high school student.

"Oh, Rukia," Rangiku smiled her usual smile. "This is Hisagi Shuuhei from Class C. He was just asking me about today's homework; Shuu, this is Kuchiki Rukia. She transferred here a week ago from Soul Society."

Hisagi Shuuhei looked at me for a few seconds and managed to pull off a smile… well, it was kind of awkward.

"N-Nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san." He speaks.

"Same here, Hisagi-san," I held out my hand for a formal handshake. Well, a handshake is only natural right? "I'm from Class A."

He held out his hand awkwardly from his pocket and shook my small hand. "N-Nice to meet you!"

I could see Rangiku eyeing his movements suspiciously and I began to frown at her.

"What?" she mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

And so, when the bell rang we proceeded to the classroom and listened to class. It was honestly boring and I had to fight with the _urge_ to bring my head down and just sleep without a care in the world. Well, I _had_ to fight. There's no way I'm sleeping in class; Brother would be very disappointed!

A few periods, seven pages worth of notes and a headache later and classes ended. I did see the orange-haired boy walk in the hallways with that scowl of his. Of course, I couldn't turn my gaze from him. I just _had_ to look.

Ah, but he ruined it! As soon as I settled to stare at him a bit more, his face turned into shock and immediately ran off. Whatever did happen?

"Rukia," And so I heard Rangiku's voice. "Let's go home! I'm tried~"

"Ah, yes," I swiftly grabbed my bag and follow her out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV:<strong>

I was calmly walking on the hallways and making my way out of the school when I saw a creature, who appears to be Zangetsu, clad in an ordinary suit ordinary men wore for work. His hair was swept back and I mean, neatly while he wore a pair of sunglasses.

My jaw dropped. _Why is he here?_

I immediately ran off towards the entrance gate where he stood waiting. He immediately felt my presence and did a half-bow.

"Why are you here!" I asked.

"To pick you up," he said sharply. "Now get in the taxi."

"What?" was the response I managed to pull out from my gaping mouth. Why the sudden change of attitude, Zangetsu?

The next thing I knew he pushed me to the taxi. I could hear some voices of the students from Karakura High screaming, "Teacher! Teacher! Kurosaki-san was kidnapped!"

When we finally settled to the taxi, he sighed heavily. "Goodness," he said. "Pardon my manners earlier, young master, but I simply had to do it."

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked, curiosity coloring my voice.

"Ah, yes, but nothing dangerous of that sort," he assured me. "Actually, I missed an important detail I had to tell you supposedly a week before today."

"Ah? What detail?"

"We actually got new neighbors!" he said. "Two young women, actually. One is from Soul Society and the other is her guardian."

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked with a bored tone.

"Well, I say," Zangetsu replied. "It is _very_ rude to not introduce yourself to your new neighbors, young master! Remember what your father used to sa-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," I waved my hand, exasperated. "We're meeting them tomo-"

"_Today_, young master," Zangetsu inserted. "_Today_."

"Alright, fine!"

A few minutes later and we've arrived to the house. Zangetsu talked about how he took _extra_ measures just to go and pick me up from school. Yes, _extra_ measures. He was _that_ desperate to actually dress up normally and take the taxi on the way to get me.

As soon as we stepped out of the taxi, another taxi came parking in at the house next to ours. I suppose that's our new neighbor?

Anyway, two women stepped out of the vehicle. One was a tall woman with wavy, strawberry blonde hair and the other was… a petite woman with Raven-colored hair and large, purple-colored eyes. She was an unusual sight pulled out all together; well, _unusual_ in a good way. She looked our way and eventually smiled at us.

Zangetsu directed himself towards the two girls and shook their hands. He talked with them for a while and then he glanced at me, silently commanding me to introduce myself to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV:<strong>

I can't believe it! So the orange-haired boy is _our_ neighbor! I glanced at Rangiku who was grinning madly at his sight, and I can't help but smile at this myself. He was walking write for us and eventually smiled and said 'hello' casually. His guardian, Mr. Zangetsu, glared at him for that but he just rolled his eyes. In the end, we only got to say 'hello' as a greeting and dismissed ourselves right after a little chat.

When we got in to the comforts of our home, Rangiku immediately let out a girly squeal. "Rukia, did you see him?" she started. "My God, isn't he cute?"

"He is, Rangiku. He is." I smiled.

"Oh, but not as much as Gin of course!" she squealed.

That aside, I silently drifted to my own world and recalled how I got into a small conversation with him after our meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV:<strong>

I had a little conversation with the midget a few minutes ago before we left for our separate homes. She told me she heard about a party being thrown by someone on Friday night. And yeah, I did recall Grimmjow's invitation to his party on that same day. I told him I didn't want to come; and I probably made it clear to him.

_And I was so sure that I made it clear to myself as well._

But no, thinking that probably wasn't enough. Why? She asked me if I was going, which I already made clear I was not (to myself), and I ended up saying I was. I don't know; there's just something about that midget that makes it hard to decline the offer.

And so unknowingly, I spent the next few hours thinking about her.

_(END of Chapter One)_

* * *

><p><strong>Akuma's Little Diary: <strong>I have recently developed a deep liking to this guy who does great in Korean Martial Arts in our school. He's what you can call the typical 'Badass' type of guy some girls find attractive. He is that way, but he's _incredibly_ serious in his past relationships. Currently, there are rumors spreading in our school saying _we_ are going out a year after he _broke up_ with his girlfriend. You see, we were classmates in the past school year and to top that, we were also seatmates who constantly bickered and teased each other and I guess some just misunderstood that. Anyway, _me and him_… _going out_? Well, I really can't see that as truth but, even if we _did_ go out, I doubt he would forget his ex completely just for me. And I still like him secretly anyway.

**Anyway! So, how is it, guys? I hope you guys like it! Please do tell me your reactions and suggestions. Fill up my determination meter!**

**Review and I'll give you Orange Strawberries with an extra dose of SMEXEHH! 8')))))).**


	3. Chapter Two

**First things first.** Good Lord! I haven't updated since 2011 :O I'm sorry about that, you guys. A lot of things happened; I'll talk about it on my little diary tho ;) Read wayyy down and you'll see it - _Akuma's Little Diary_!

**Akuma's Little Note: **I slipped out of the plot a little bit so I'll do my best to be back on track! Let's get it on!

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Strawberries and Purple Midgets<strong>

Chapter Two: Let's Play With Purple and Orange!

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV:<strong>

So it's Thursday today and tomorrow's the 'big day' everyone's talkin' 'bout. To hell with that man, I'm not going-

Ah, but that girl... Kuchiki. I told her I'd come, didn't I?

To hell with that! I don't care if the damned midget doesn't see me there. A lot of people will be there anyway, so I don't need to be bothered if she doesn't see me there or whatever. If she asks about it, I'll tell her I was there, and that she just didn't see me.

Tch, like she'd see me anyway. I mean, with _that_ height...

And we're not even _that_ close. Why'd I bother keeping a promise?

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV:<strong>

Today is Thursday. I have seen my new neighbour, Kurosaki Ichigo, in the hallway a few seconds ago. He seemed to be in deep thought so I didn't bother greeting him.

Anyway, I hope he'll be coming to the party.

Now let's just focus on getting to class-

Ah! I bumped at someone.

"Shit, that hur-"

"Kurosaki?" I said. "Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"Ah, Midg- I mean, Kuchiki," he replied as he angrily ruffled the back of his head. "Yo."

"What have you been up to, Kurosaki?"

"Nothin' much," he said. "You?"

"I was just thinking of the party tomorrow."

"Ah," he casually replied as his forehead slightly wrinkled. "That annoying party everyone on the damned Earth is talking about, huh?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you."

"I'm not annoyed."

"Your face says it all."

"Well, that's how I normally look."

"You always scowl?"

"Somehow it's always that way," he shrugged. "Got a problem with it?"

I break into tiny bits of laughter. "No, not at all!"

"Why, you-" he leans forward to pinch my cheek in an effort to annoy me, but that made me laugh anymore. "You midget!"

I gasped. "How dare you call me a midget, you- you-"

"- Strawberry!"

"Midget!" he lets go of the scowl and laughed slightly.

"I am not a midget," I tried to punch him in the gut. "I'm perfectly normal. I'll have you know there are a lot of girls in Karakura who-"

"Midget!"

"Shut up, Orange Strawberry!" I lost it.

"What an old nickname," He mocks me. "Won't bother me at all, midget."

"Okay, whatever!" I finally go back to my senses. "I will not waste my time arguing with such a rude, insensitive fool."

"And I should probably pick on someone my own size, eh?" he smirks.

"Shut up, fool!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV:<strong>

I gotta admit, teasing the shit out of that midget's poor soul entertained me. I didn't know that she could lose her temper that quickly.

Not bad, not bad.

_(After class)_

Dammit, it's pretty cold out here. I should've brought a scarf with me. Moreover, Zangetsu's unavailable today so I wouldn't be able to use the car. Then again I could take the cab and head home.

...Nahhhh, I'll walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV:<strong>

I headed home today via the car and I found Kurosaki walking alone. I should've told the driver to stop the car, but if it's Kurosaki, he'd probably not consider the offer. So then, I head home without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV:<strong>

I finally got home. I wanted to sleep immediately so I'd wake up early tomorrow, but a message interrupted it. It's from an unknown number.

_- It's me, Rukia. I saw u walking alone frm school. U ok?_

_- How the hell did you get my number, Midget?_

_- I asked from Zangetsu-san. Anyway, u ok?_

_- I'm fine. Zangetsu's not here so I walked home._

_- U could always take the cab._

_- I don't want to._

_- Well, are u at ur place now?_

_- Just arrived, yeah. You?_

_- Arrived a few minutes ago. Aren't you tired from walking that far?_

_- ...No. I mean, it's not that far anyway._

_- Hmmm. But isn't it cold outside?_

_- It is._

_- U ok?_

_- Yes, I am. Who are you, my mother?_

_- Sorry, I was just concerned._

_- Dammit, sorry about that. Thanks._

_- It's ok. Are you going to the party tomorrow?_

_- You know, I was having second thoughts about going._

_- Oh... okay. In that case I won't force you._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_- You know what? I'll be going. See you there._

_- Really? Thanks!_

_- No problem, midget. Now drink something hot before you catch a cold. I'm going to sleep._

_- Ok, good night._

Dammit, that woman and her power to unintentionally persuade.

_(END of Chapter Two)_

* * *

><p><strong>Akuma's Little Diary: <strong>You guys remember that Martial Arts guy I talked about in the past chapter? I was playing with my notebook when I discovered this peculiar page. It seriously made me chuckle. It had my signature there which of course I signed myself and there was another one, still my signature, but poorly copied with a darker shade of black ink than what I was using. I seriously KNEW that it was his work. He likes to copy my signature a lot, that's why. And get this: he also bothered to put a heart beside his poorly copied work. It made me smile.

**Anyway! So, how is it, guys? I hope you guys like it! Please do tell me your reactions and suggestions. Fill up my determination meter!**

**Review and I'll give you Orange Strawberries with an extra dose of SMEXEHH! ;)**


	4. Chapter Three

**First things first.** Thank you very much, visitors! It makes me happy to know that a lot of you have visited since my past update. I would really appreciate it if you guys left a review though, but no matter. I will continue writing. I hope you guys enjoy his update.

**Akuma's Little Note: **I changed the rating to **M** again. Turns out T only allowed _MINOR_ coarse language. As I said, let's be careful.

It's quite obvious that my style has changed since the past year, right? Now onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Strawberries and Purple Midgets<strong>

Chapter Three: This Morning's Wonderful Blend of Colors

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV:<strong>

_Just close your eyes~_

_You'll be alright~_

_Come morning light~  
><em>

_You and I'll be safe and sou-_

"Hello?" I mumbled as I lazily pick up the phone from the side table. Seriously, who calls at 3:00 AM in the morning?

"It's Ishida." Ishida-san replied.

Ishida's been bothering me lately. He seriously _cannot _stop talking about this huge party that he and the others will be throwing this afternoon. But I simply could not refuse Ishida. He's been helping me way too much since I transferred. Rangiku introduced him to me a few days ago, and since that day he's been friendly with me and stuff. A normal person would probably think we have something going on, but no. He likes this girl called 'Nemu.'

But that's another story.

Anyway, so I got up to talk better and turned on the lights. "What is it?"

"It's about the party."

_Like I hadn't noticed._

"Yeah, what about it?" I tried to be as enthusiastic about it as possible.

"Are you going?" he said.

"Yes."

"Well let me just clarify the details," Ishida replied. "Firstly, the party will be held at Grimmjow's place since it's practically a wasteland-"

"_Fuck off, ya nerd!"_ A voice interrupted Ishida's speech.

"Shut up Grimmjow, I'm talking to someone," he said as he lets go of the phone for a little bit to scold him properly. "Anyway, Kuchiki-san, the party will be held at Grimmjow's place 'cause it's... _roomy _and stuff. Moreover, it'll be starting at exactly 3:00 PM."

"And since class ends at 12 noon on Fridays..." I tied to clarify.

"Right, which means there's still time left to prepare," he said. "I don't know when it'll end yet though."

"That's okay," I said. "So what exactly is the dress code?"

"Casual," he said. "I wanted the party to be classy since wild parties aren't exactly my thing, but Grimmjow said it's a pain-"

"_Tch, fuck yeah! We're not high class people, ya asshole-"_

"Shut up, Grimmjow! Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" Ishida yelled. "Anyway Kuchiki-san, we'll be expecting you there."

"Okay, Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV:<strong>

Who the hell calls at 2:30 in the morning? Well apparently, Grimmjow does. He said something about the party, blah blah blah. I wonder if he called the midget and talked about it too.

...Nahh, they're probably not friends. I probably can't imagine that midget hanging out with an asshole like Grimmjow. Bet she's the classy type.

Anyway, it's 6:40 in the morning so I might as well get ready to leave for school.

"Ichigo-sama," Zangetsu calls to me. "Good morning."

"O, Zangetsu," I casually waved at him. "Yo."

"It's a bit cold today too, isn't it?

"Hn, yeah," I said. "Can I have some coffee or something? Somehow I feel weird."

"Maybe you caught a cold?" Zangetsu said. "You walked home yesterday afterall."

"Maybe," I shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter, I'm going to school anyway."

Zangetsu's eyes widened as if he heard something so shocking he couldn't believe it.

"WHAT?"

"Ichigo-sama, you... you actually want to go to school?" his eyes practically gleamed.

"I don't know," I frowned. "I just feel like it."

"I'll inform Isshin-sama immediately!" and off he went with an unusually enthusiastic attitude.

_Now to bug the midget a little more._

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV:<strong>

"Rangiku," I started a conversation. "How are you and Gin doing?"

"Well, we're going steady," she chuckled happily. "Recently, he's been hanging out with Grimmjow's friends."

"Who's Grimmjow?"

"He's irrelevant," Rangiku smiled. "Anyway, I've been informed recently that _he'_s coming to _Karakura _tomorrow."

"By 'he', you mean..."

"Yes," Rangiku replied. "Your brother."

"I see," I sighed for the inevitable. "Let's prepare."

"Oh, have you decided on a dress for this afternoon's party, Rukia?"

"Turns out the theme was casual," I replied as I took a sip of hot tea. "I could wear a dress that's totally appropriate, but then again I might need to move a lot so skirts and dresses are immediately out of the question."

"Wow, you're really pouring a lot of thought into this, huh?" Rangiku smiled. "Do you have a date to the party?"

"Well, no," I said. "I wouldn't call Kurosaki a 'date'."

"What? So you're going with our new neighbour?" Rangiku's face sparkled with interested as I unintentionally mentioned the name of our new neighbour.

"I don't know," I replied. "He said 'see you there' so I think we'll be going together."

"It's a date!" Rangiku squealed.

"No, it's not," I said. "Anyway, I need to find something good to wear. Wait, aren't you invited to the party too, Rangiku?"

"Yep!"

"Why aren't you preparing?"

"I prepared yesterday."

"Oh."

_(END of Chapter Three)_

* * *

><p><strong>Akuma's Little Diary: <strong>I've recently HIRED my cousin from London to teach me how to talk British. His accent is pretty accurate, for the record, 'cause he's been living in London since forever. So anyway, he taught me how... well, not really. I just let him read a full chapter of Pride and Prejudice while I observe how he pronounces the words.

**Today's Question: **Aside from Ichigo, who do you guys think is a possible match for Rukia?

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, so how is this update? I hope you guys like it. Review and I'll give you an Orange Lollipop with SPIKES! Just the way you like it, ha-ha!<strong>


End file.
